Pokemon Ancient Version
by The Fallen Author 19
Summary: I do not own Pokemon. The story takes place in the region of Rosharr, surrounded by the Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, and Orre regions. But under all of its beauty, lies a mystery as old as time itself. A new team of villains, The Ancient Ones, seek the power of the ancient legendary Pokemon, Corentin, so they can bring an age of peace. However, darkness surrounds it, and chaos will reign.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so a challenge from Kyroshiro, This story features an all new region, with several new Pokemon. This is only the prologue, so don't hate early on. R&R, PM, and Enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

In an ancient temple, a group of men and women were searching high and low for a valuable treasure. This treasure, however, was not gems or artifacts; it was knowledge. Knowledge of an ancient civilization that had once lived in the Rosharr region.

More importantly, was the information of an ancient legendary Pokemon. The group wore clothing that was almost exactly similar to what the peoples of the ancient civilization wore: a single piece of clothing that covered as much of the body as normal clothes would, made of wool and cloth dyed a deep red. Over these were red and golden robes, covering the front and back portions of their bodies. Each of them carried a torch, holding them as high as possible to read the ancient carvings and languages.

The leader of the group, a slightly overweight man with a brilliant, ancient crown on his head, led the group into what appeared to be the final room. He called for a torch, and with the illumination, he saw what they had come here for. The leader took the torch and stepped forward, looking at the history covered walls. He then turned to a much larger diagram and smiled with satisfaction. In the diagram were several figures, the ancient civilization no doubt, bowing before a giant, snake-like creature, in the center of the entire wall, surrounded by the ancient humans.

And all of them were worshiping it.

"This is what we have come to find," the leader said, turning to face the rest of the group. "I want the best scribes in here now to copy everything on these walls." He turned back to the painting of the snake creature, and placed a hand on it. "Once the ancient text has been deciphered, we will finally discover the resting place of Lord Corentin!"

As the scribes began to file into the room and copy the text and diagram, the leader laughed with such madness, it could be heard all the way from the temple to the small town of Sunnydale.

* * *

**Again, don't flame just yet, its just the prologue. Chapter 1 is almost done, so R&R, PM, and wait for the rest.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, sorry for not updating sooner, but I didn't have internet for a long time and I was at a writer's block for the longest time. But now I have finished chapter 1, so here it is. R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

In Sunnydale, a young boy had awoken from his nightmare, screaming in fear. He looked at his surroundings, noticing his untidy bedroom. On the floor were various articles of clothing and action figures. On the walls were several Pokemon posters, the most distinct having Seedree, Stonish, and Emberlin, the Rosharr region starters. He kept looking at his room, making sure this was reality.

When he confirmed it was, his mother came in and asked, "Is everything alright, Micheal? Did you have another nightmare?" Micheal only nodded his head. His mother moved over to the bed and sat down. "I don't know what is going on with these nightmares," his mother said. "You have never seen a scary movie, you never had any traumatic experiences, its like these nightmares just came out of nowhere." This wasn't the first time Micheal had these nightmares. They started on his seventh birthday, and continued just about every year on his birthdays. Today was his tenth birthday, the day he starts his Pokemon journey. He forced a smile and his mother asked him if he was okay.

"I'm fine Mom, it was just a nightmare."

His mom got up and said, "Alright, but when you go out on your journey, I want you to call me at least once a day, alright?"

Micheal got up and pushed his mom out the door saying, "Yeah, yeah, mom. I need to change." He shut the door once he had successfully moved his mother away from his room. He moved over to his dresser and looked at the figures he had of the starters.

Seedree was a small humanoid plant Pokemon that looked similar to Nuzleaf. The main difference was that the limbs were thinner and it's body was almost completely green. The only part that wasn't green was its "pants", which were flexible pieces of tree bark.

Stonish was a small, fish-like Pokemon that looked like it was made of rock. However, he knew from Trainer's school that Stonish was actually part Poison-type and kept its poison in the spines on top of its back.

Emberlin was a small goblin/gremlin-like Pokemon that had skin made of molten rock.

He smiled and picked out his clothes for the day: a red shirt with a white jacket, blue jeans, red and white shoes, and finally his favorite red and black cap. He turned to his closet and reached for his bag, a basic book bag, and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk and made some toast.

"Have you decided which starter you're going to pick?" His mother asked.

"I think so. Most likely it will be Seedree. If not, then Stonish." He liked those two the best because of their evolutions. Seedree in its final evolved form could disguise itself as a giant tree, and Stonish's final form looked like an ancient insect. The toast popped out and he pulled the slices out carefully. He finished his breakfast and made a mad dash for the door, shouting, "Bye, Mom!" He stepped out into his hometown of Sunnydale. It was about average size, five houses plus the Pokemon laboratory. His house was right next to the Sin-arr lake, a large lake that stretched north into the Sinnoh region. Michael ran straight to the professor's lab, a two story building with two windmills and a garden in the back. He arrived at the door and knocked three times. He waited, and soon enough, Professor Edward Collin Dare (C. Dare, as in cedar) opened the door. Professor Dare was tall and slender with messy brown hair. He usually wore his lab coat over a fossil Pokemon themed shirt, as that was his profession. His shirt had a picture of a Kabutops, its scythe-like hands crossed like a pair of swords. He had brown cargo pants, each pocket seeming to be stuffed with rocks. Professor Dare mostly wore glasses with eye guards on them. "I'm here for my starter sir."

The professor smiled and said, "You're in luck, your the first of the three to arrive." David silently cheered as he went inside. He looked around and noticed one table was littered with rocks. "You're Michael, right?"

"Yes sir," Michael replied, "for my starter, I want Seedree." The professor moved over to a table in the back and grabbed a pokeball and a rectangular device, the Rosharr Pokedex no doubt.

Professor Dare handed them to him and said, "Okay, here you go. You'll also need these," he held out both of his hands. In his right were five pokeballs in their portable form and a Town Map. The professor turned towards the table with the rocks on it and said, "Do you know what my profession is as a Pokemon professor, Michael?" Michael shook his head and the professor continued, "All my life, I have been fascinated by fossil Pokemon. Kabuto, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Anorinth, Lileep, every one of them. They hold so many mysteries of the ancient world, and even more mysteries than the Pokemon of today. For example, all fossil Pokemon have Rock as one of their types. Why is this? Are they naturally born with a Rock-type, or is it part of the revival process that gives them their Rock-type?" Michael thought about this and the professor continued, "What was it like in the ancient world? What kinds of mysterious Pokemon have we not discovered yet?" The professor turned to Michael, and said, "In addition to completing the Rosharr Pokedex, I would like you to search for fossils as well. Since Rosharr is annexed by Sinnoh (north), Johto (south), Kanto (south-east), and Orre (east), there should be an abundance of fossils around."

Michael nodded, and said good-bye to the professor. He exited the lab and pulled out Seedree's pokeball. He tossed it in the air, and it opened in a flash of light. The light materialized into the small, humanoid Grass-type. "See seedree!" it called out. Seedree was about a foot tall, and did look somewhat like a Nuzleaf. Its arms were thin, like a small stick, but its legs were a bit thicker. Other than its pants, it also had on a cowl with a small sapling at the top. Seedree's torso was covered with a robe-like shirt made of leaves. Surprisingly, its voice was gruff. Michael pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Seedree's data:

**Seedree; The Sapling Pokemon; Type: Grass; Height: 1'02"; Weight: 23.1 lbs; Seedree are relatives to the Pokemon Nuzleaf. Very smart and crafty, they have been known to steal, then return, items from their trainer's for amusement. Their main form of attacking is to use pieces of bark from their "pants", then hit opponents with them. This Seedree is male, and knows the moves Pound and Leer.**

Michael put the Pokedex into his pocket and sat on his knees so he was eye level with his Pokemon. "Hi, I'm Michael. I guess you're my starter Pokemon."

The Seedree smiled and said, "Dree, seed seedree." The Seedree jumped into Michael's arms, hugging him. Michael returned the hug, but then felt something move in his pocket. He pulled Seedree away from him and saw he had the Pokedex in his hands. Seedree laughed, then gave it back to Michael.

"You're going to be a handful, you know that?"

He set Seedree down, who said, "Dree dree dree", while waving his hand back and forth.

Michael smiled, then asked, "Okay, how about a nickname then?" Seedree nodded, and Michael said, "How about...Bandit? Since you like to steal things from me."

Seedree made a thoughtful face, then nodded yelling, "Dree!" Michael held up Bandit's pokeball then said, "Okay, return for now." Bandit dodged the red beam of light, surprising Michael. "What? You want to stay out a little longer?" Bandit shook his head no, and Michael guessed again, "You don't want to go back in at all?" Bandit nodded, and Michael smiled. "Okay, here," Michael picked up Bandit and set him on his shoulder. "Let's go home first. Mom'll want to see you."

"Dree dree!" Bandit shouted, raising a fist into the air.

* * *

**It took me a long time to come up with Seedree's description, as he started out very roughly. Stonish and Emberlin were SO much easier. Stonish basically looks like a Stone Fish (yes, its an actual animal) and Emberlin was based off of...actually I can't remember what I based him off of. Anyways, R&R, PM, and Godspeed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am really sorry for not putting this up sooner and for not making it longer. With X and Y already out, I am struggling just to catch up with college classmates (my method is training my Pokemon up to a certain level and then switching them out with a lower level once they reach it; total pain in the neck). Anyways, I also have to say that because the three of us who made this, we are all split up. I'm at a two year college, another is at a four year college, and I can't remember where the other went. Anyways, I do have some help so don't worry. She has a DeviantArt account, and her username is Pikaturtle. She has helped me out IMMENSLEY so far by helping me with the Gerblen and Hamstrong designs (they're the rodent Pokemon of this region), and in return I gave her a character for her own story. Anyways, R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oh my goodness! What a cute Pokemon!" Michael's mother had seen Bandit on Michael's shoulder and immediately went into adoration mode. Bandit ignored most of it, leaping off of Michael's arm and onto the kitchen table.

"Yeah. Mom, say hello to Bandit." Bandit nodded his head, and Michael's mother went to a cabinet.

"Well, I'd imagine he might be hungry. I think I have some Pokemon food in here." She moved a few boxes until she found a green bag with a leaf and pokeball symbol on it. "Aha, here it is. Pokemon food for Grass-types." She opened the bag and got out a small bowl, then poured some of the food into it. The food looked like thick brown food pellets that seemed to be mixed with vegetables. She placed the bowl in front of Bandit, who looked at it curiously and took a pellet. Bandit placed it in his mouth and chewed, then began to eat more. Michael's mom smiled and said, "I thought he would like it." She turned to Michael and said, "So, I guess you'll be going in the morning?"

Michael nodded and said, "That's the plan. If we leave at 10 we can be in Amber Town before noon." Michael noticed Bandit had finished and was digging through the bag. He grabbed Bandit and pulled him out saying, "Whoa, that might be too much for you, Bandit. We don't want you to get sick." Once he was out, they saw Bandit had some Pokemon food in his mouth, some of the pellets sticking out of his mouth. Bandit swallowed what food he had left in his mouth and said, "Seedree, see see dree." Bandit jumped off the table and onto a chair, then onto the floor. He stretched his arms and yawned a little.

"You tired?" Michael guessed. Bandit nodded his head and Michael checked the kitchen clock. "It's only 10:37, how can you be-," he was interrupted by the sound of snoring. He looked at where the source was and saw Bandit was curled up on the floor, fast asleep. Michael smirked a little and picked Bandit up. He went into the living room and set him down on the sofa.

He turned to his mother and said, "Okay, so I'll need to head into town sometime today so I can get supplies. I saved up 3000 Pokeyen, I think, so I should get Potions, Antidotes, food, supplies, and the like."

"Done," his mother said. She went to a coat closet by the door and pulled out a bag. It was a strap bag, the kind that trainers in Unova and Johto used. His mom gave him the bag and he opened it to reveal a case of various medicines-Potions, Antidotes, Paralyze Heal-as well as some other items such as pokeballs, Repels, and Mail.

Michael smiled and said, "Thanks Mom."

He hugged her and she said, "Write to me when you can, or call if you need some advice."

"I will Mom, I will." Michael let go and sat down next to Bandit. He smiled and said, "I always wanted to be a trainer, travel the world, meet new people and Pokemon. Now I finally have that chance."

His mother sat next to him and asked, "So are you going to try for the league?"

Michael was silent for a moment, then said, "Yeah, I think so. Amber Town should be the first one with a gym. Normal-type I believe." Amber Town was southeast of Sunnydale, and its gym leader, Jason, specialized in Normal-types. His team, of course, was predictable as between the two towns the only Pokemon with Normal-typing were Gerblen and Hamstrong.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Michael's mother said, handing him a laminated card, "Your Trainer Card came in the mail." Michael looked at the card, and noticed his name, "Michael Aeon". He always thought his last name sounded funny, and he never knew what it meant. Bandit was still asleep, and Michael walked over and sat down next to him. Bandit woke up as a result, and jumped onto Michael's shoulder.

"Hey bud, wanna try for the league?" Bandit excitedly nodded his head, and Michael said, "Alright, first thing in the morning, we head out for Route 301 and Amber Town." Michael stood, and said, "Bandit, you and I are going to be League Champions!"

"Dree dree!"

* * *

**Again, sorry if this is a crummy chapter, but for some reason all I can concentrate on for my stories are their endings, mostly New Arrival, A Pokemon's Destiny Kanto, and Astral. I will try updating my stories, but for now, R&R, PM, and-maybe I should put in the Rosharr Pokedex as the next chapter. What do you think?**


End file.
